The Hardest Decision
by redheadedsweetheart
Summary: She has been with him for six years. Ten months ago, she made a decision that would change not only her life drastically, but would also change her perfect relationship with the man of her dreams. 3/5/13-Went through my old stories. This was the first one I wrote. Rewriting so that the grammar and point of view makes sense. Read author's note at the end, please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I looked over at the man lying beside me in bed and couldn't help the tears that started rolling down my face. How did this happen? How could I keep a secret like this from him? He had been so good to me. He had a reputation for being a cruel bastard to others, but he was nothing but sweet to me. We had been together for almost six years. Our relationship was bound for marriage and children and happily ever after. So why did I keep secrets from him?

Mike had threatened to tell our secret to the world if I didn't tell my boyfriend soon about what I had been up to behind Randy's back. He was getting tired of just having my attention in the bedroom and when the boyfriend was out of town. I'm not exactly sure why I chose Mike to cheat with. It just kind of happened. Randy was busy winning titles, making appearances, signing autographs and rising to the top of the company. Mike was there for me with a joke and a beer. He made me feel pretty and wanted. Something my boyfriend forgot to do everyone once in a while.

Being lonely and not feeling pretty, however, was no excuse for what I was doing with Mike. I had to make a decision soon—have fun with Mike drinking beer and having amazing sex, or doing the right thing and ending my fling with Mike and marry Randy. I had a funny feeling, though, that if he ever found out about my secret, it would be end of our relationship and there would be hell to pay. And if there is one thing you should never do in life, it's cross a viper that will strike without warning.

_**Flashback: 6 Years Earlier**_

To be perfectly honest, Randy pretty much stalked me until I agreed to go out with him. I had just started in the WWE as assistant general manager on RAW. I was a naïve 23 year old with my first job out of college. I was extremely lucky to get this job in the first place. I had just graduated from A & M University of Texas with my trusty bachelor's degree in business and was ready to take on the world. It did help a little that my dad was none other than the Texas Rattlesnake himself, Steve Austin.

Anyway, I had just finished my orientation with Stephanie McMahon and was ready to do my thing as assistant general manager. My first item of business was to get to know the RAW superstars. I started at the top. I started with the one that I thought would be the most difficult to get along with. Randy Orton. I called Randy into my office for our "getting to know you" interview.

I will never forget the way he strolled into my office and sat down on the couch like he owned the place. He wasn't at all like the college boys I had met over the last four years. This was a real man. I really shouldn't have been intimidated by him, we were only a year or so apart and we were both from wrestling families. I was also technically his boss. Well, that's what I kept telling myself anyway to keep me from feeling nervous.

The interview went pretty well. We actually had a lot in common with each other—the same taste in music, movies and sports. The same philosophies on life and love. Love. I'm not sure how we got on the subject of love. The purpose of this time together was for me to get to know ALL of the superstars on an individual basis. To learn about their personalities and how to keep them happy so they could perform well and keep the WWE Universe watching RAW every Monday night.

Our time was finally up. I thanked him and told him how much I looked forward to working with him. I went to shake his hand right before I opened the door. I'm glad I didn't open the door right away. Because the second our hands touched I felt an electric spark like I had never felt before. It damn near took my breath away. Instead of shaking my hand, he just held it and looked into my eyes. His steel cold blue eyes met mine and I thought I was going to faint right then and there. He lifted my hand to his mouth and softly kissed it. He said, "thank you for letting me get to know you. I'll see you around very soon." And with that he let go of my hand and walked out the door.

I spend the rest of the day muddling through interviews with the rest of the roster. No one quite caught my attention like Randy did. I found my mind wandering. I kept replaying our conversations in my head. I tried telling myself that this was very unprofessional of me. I shouldn't be thinking of a co-worker this way. I had to make it through the rest of these interviews.

Thankfully the interview day came to an end. As I ushered the last superstar out the door, who should be standing in the doorway but the object of my daydreams himself. He looked incredibly tempting standing there in his jeans and his t-shirt that fit his perfect body so well. All sorts of nasty thoughts starting running through my mind before I remembered that I was at work and needed to act like it instead of drooling over quite possibly the most handsome man I had ever seen.

He invited me out for a drink with him. I would have loved to go out and have a beer with him. Unfortunately, I had made prior commitments with Stephanie and Vince and the rest of the management team.

He asked for my cell phone number so that we could maybe hook up later. I willingly gave it to him. I would have given him anything, including my body at this point, as long as he kept smirking at me. Little did I know, that it would be that smirk that would be my demise one day.

_**End of flashback**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He rolled over in bed and gave me that smirk of his. Luckily, I had wiped the tears away before he had awoken. He honestly had no idea that something was wrong. He had no idea that I was basically throwing the relationship that we worked so hard to build together in the trash.

He leaned over and kissed my shoulder. "Love you," he murmured.

"Love you too," I whispered back. Oh my god, I say I love you to him like I'm autopilot. Something has to stop. I either have to get our relationship out of this rut or I need to end it. I'm so confused. One minute I'm going to tell Mike it's over and continue to live happily ever after with Randy and the next minute I'm bored out of my mind with Randy and I'm planning on running away to California with Mike.

He gets out of bed and grabs some clean clothes out of his suitcase. "Taking a shower," he said. As soon as he closes the door and turns on the shower, my cell phone goes off. It's Mike. It's almost like he has some sort of sensor that know when Randy is out of the room so we can text back and forth.

Mike: Hey you. When can I see you today?

Me: I don't know, I think I'm going to hang out with R today.

Mike REALLY? REALLY? ….

Me: Yeah… Hey we need to talk later, ok?

Mike: Sure sure. Buy you a beer later. *kisses*

Me: :-)

Randy comes out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go. I quickly throw my cell back into my overnight bag. "Let's go do something," he says.

I can't remember what city we're even in anymore. The days and nights all seem to blur together lately. It's been at least a month and a half since I've been home to Houston. I can't remember the last time I went home to Austin and saw my dad and sisters. Oh, well. The life on the road isn't easy. I knew that when I signed up for this job.

Apparently we were in Miami for a few days and had the day off before three shows right in a row. I absolutely cherished my days off. I especially cherished the days when it was just me and Randy hanging out. "What are we going to do," I asked.

"I don't know, let's go shopping. I want to buy you something."

"You don't need to buy me anything". It wasn't my birthday, Christmas or our anniversary. He gave me the look that told me not to argue with him and to get ready to go. It is simply easier sometimes not to argue with him because I seldom won.

I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom to fix my hair and quickly put on some make up. He came into the bathroom while I was finishing up my hair and put his arms around my waist. He started kissing my neck and whispering how much he loved me in my ear and how much he missed me. It took all of my strength not the blurt out the truth right there. I had no right to hurt this man who loved me so much and had made so many sacrifices for me. Soon, I'll tell him. Soon, I promise.

We left the hotel and took off to downtown Miami in his rental car. He let me out on the curb in front of a mall while he went to find a place to park. Once again, as soon as he was out of site, my cell went off with a text message.

Mike: Thinking about you…

Me: Oh yeah, what about?

Mike: You and me, naked and rolling around *wink*

Me: Miss you

Mike: Really?

Me: Yeah, really...

Mike: What are you doing?

Me: Shopping with R

Mike: Make him buy you something sexy so I can see you in it later

Me: Really?

Mike: Really

Me: You are too much sometimes

Mike: You love it

Me: Got to go

Randy walked up to me just as I was putting my phone back in my pocket.

"Who was that," he asked. I lied and said it was my sister, Kait. It really troubled me how easy it was to lie to him now.

We walked through the mall hand in hand. We stopped in various stores, nothing really catching our eyes. He kept asking me if everything was all right, I seemed a little distracted today. Of course I lied and told him everything was fine. I really wanted to blurt out the truth and yell "I'm cheating on you with Mike Mizanin because you don't tell me I'm pretty enough. And you're always gone even though we work together. I don't want to marry you because my dad thinks you're a douche bag. My sisters think you're a jerk and sex with you has become boring. I'm going to run away with Miz and have some fun!"

I squeeze his hand to let him know that everything was all right and that I was having fun hanging out with him. We stop in front of a jewelry store and he asks if I want to go in with him. I hesitate before saying sure. My cell phone went off with a text message. It was my sister Kait. I told him I would be right there.

Kait: let's go out tonight

Me: ok, where?

Kait: I don't know. M wants to meet up with you tonight. Just talked to him.

Me: I know. R will be with though

Kait: it will be cool. I'll make Miz behave lol

Me: All right. Got to go, text me later

I put my phone away and walk into the jewelry store where Randy is looking at rings. Not diamond engagement rings, thankfully. But upon looking closer at the case, I see that he's looking at promise rings. He picks one out and has the man take it out of the case. "Put this on," he says. He puts the promise ring on my right ring finger. "Perfect fit," he says. "Do you like it?"

I have to make myself hold the tears back and force myself to keep the words in my mouth. So I just give him my bravest smile and nod yes. "We'll take it", Randy says.

_**Flashback: 3 months earlier**_

"I want you so bad," Mike whispers in my ear as he backs me up against the wall. His lips move from my ear down my neck.

"Mmmm…..Mikey", I whisper breathlessly. He pulls my shirt over my head and I waste no time unbuttoning his shirt and getting his pants off. We quickly move to the bed where we begin our forbidden love making. His hands move over my body quickly, his kisses become more urgent. I scratch my nails down his back, making him moan in my ear in delight. This feels so good. This doesn't feel repetitive like it does with Randy. Randy. Oh, my god, what am I doing? I have a boyfriend! Mike crushes his mouth down on mine making me instantly forget all about my boyfriend. With another hard kiss, he climaxes and shudders on top of me. His mouth finds my ear again, and he starts whispering my name again.

We lay like that for ten minutes, catching our breath and enjoying the afterglow. My cell goes off somewhere in the hotel room, wherever I left my pants. "Ignore it", he says, and pulls me in for a long kiss. As he pulls away he says, "Can your boyfriend make you feel like I do? Can he? I know you like me, Linn. And I mean, really, really like me. We have fun together. You just need to admit it to yourself and leave that asshole. Then we could have lots of fun together without you looking over your shoulder every five minutes."

And with that he rolls off of me and heads into the bathroom for a shower. I'm a little confused. Not thinking very clearly. This is the first time Mike has said something like this and I'm not exactly sure what the hell I think I'm doing. I get off of the bed and find my clothes. My cell is beeping to let me know I have a message.

Randy: Where are you? I'm on my way into to town. Can't wait to see you.

Oh, shit, he's on his way back and I'm not ready for him. Mike is in the shower, singing to himself. Very loudly. So very loudly. I'm not going to bother him. I finish getting dressed and quick scribble him a note:

_**Thanks for the fun, Mizzy. Catch you later, Linn. XOXOXOX**_

I shut the door behind me quietly and run like hell to make it back to the Hilton for a shower before Randy comes back.

_**End of flashback**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We do the three shows in Florida with great response. The guys and divas have never performed better. Ratings for Monday night RAW are through the roof! Randy insists that I wear the little promise ring that he bought me the other day at the mall. I'm a little hesitant to wear it at work. "It's no big deal", he says. "Everyone already knows that we're together. This little ring just shows everyone that I am promising to marry you one day. We both know that it's going to happen, right babe? So what's the big deal?"

It's no big deal, I keep telling myself. It's no big deal. He doesn't know that anything is wrong. He doesn't know that I've been cheating on him for the last ten months with a man that he has said several times is an annoying asshole and that he can't stand to be in the same room with him some days. No big deal at all, right?

We're at the airport getting ready to fly up to Milwaukee when I run into Mike. Randy is off checking our luggage so he doesn't see the little altercation between me and Mike. "What's that on your finger, Linn?" Damn, I knew I shouldn't have had it on today.

"Just something Randy bought me," I say. I know he's disappointed and probably a little hurt. When we had started screwing around we had said that we weren't going to get emotionally involved, it was just sex. That's all. I had been getting the feeling in the past few weeks that Mike was starting to have feelings for me. And damn it, I was starting to have feelings for him. This obviously isn't how it was supposed to go. Randy is going to be back soon. Mike and I can't be staring at each other like this. Mike can't have his hand on my arm. I can't be letting his hand stay on my arm like this.

"I miss you," he says. "It's been way too long."

"Mike, it's only been like a week. We'll see each other soon."

"It's been 11 days and I miss you like crazy. If I don't see you soon, I am going to lose it." He looks around and doesn't see Randy, so he gives me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. He whispers in my ear, "I miss you baby. Come see me tonight at the hotel bar in Milwaukee."

He walks away just as Randy is turning around from the claims desk and walking back towards me. He must not have saw anything, because he is all smiles as he grabs my carry-on bag and grabs my hand. We walk over to the gate and wait for our flight to be called.

Our plane lands in Milwaukee without any problems. We grab our luggage and head over to the rental car counter. I tell Randy I'm going to stand outside for a few minutes and get some fresh air. He looks at me strangely and asks if I'm feeling all right? I lie and say everything is fine. But inside I am absolutely torn up over what a mess I have made of my love life as of late. As I step outside I see my sister Kait talking with Cody Rhodes and of course it looks like they are arguing again. They have been together for three years and all they ever do is fight. But then again, their relationship has never been stronger or more passionate. Maybe that's the problem with mine and Randy's relationship—the passion has gone out because we are stuck in a rut. I know for a fact that Kait picks fights with Cody on purpose just so that they can make up. I love my sister, but the girl is evil genius sometimes.

"Hey, Kait," I say as I walk up to her and Cody. She takes one look at the pained expression on my face and immediately pulls me in for a big hug.

"It's ok," she whispers. "I'll help you sort it out." Cody has no idea what is going on between me and Randy and Mike. Everyone knows about me and Randy but no one but my older sister, and very best friend, knows about Mike. It's a secret that is seriously starting to tear me up inside. I can't even imagine what people would say if they knew my secret. Everyone we know has watched our relationship closely from the beginning, thinking that it wouldn't work out. It couldn't work out. Just couldn't. We were too different. He was cold and calculated and a legend killer. I was sweet and friendly and the daughter of a legend. The daughter of a wrestling icon. People held me to a different standard all of my life just because of who my dad was and how my life turned out. If they could only see inside my twisted mind, they would change their opinion about me in a heartbeat.

Other superstars from the RAW roster are starting to come out of the airport, waiting for their taxis or for their rental cars to be brought around. I can't help myself, I find myself looking for him. Looking for the man who has single handedly brought my solid relationship with Randy down to its knees. Mike. It's as if he knows that I'm looking for him because he seems to appear out of nowhere.

He does what he usually does when he sees me with a group of co-workers. He ignores me. And while it hurts me a little for him to ignore me, it's all for the best. "It's the only way people won't know what's up", he told me one time. "If I started paying extra attention to you, Randy would know what we're doing. And since you won't leave him, I won't make it my priority to bring it up. You need to do this on your own. I laid my cards on the table and you know how I feel. It's up to you, Linn. You need to decide whether or not to keep staying with the douche bag and live boringly ever after with him. Or you can decide to have a good time and run away with me."

He gave me this ultimatum a few weeks ago. I've thought about the different options that I have over and over again. I couldn't figure out why I stayed with Randy. Maybe it's because we have been together for so long. Maybe it's because deep down I'm rebelling against my dad. My dad hates Randy. I will never forget the first time I brought Randy home to meet dad properly. They had known each other from work for years and got along just fine, but he saw Randy in a whole new light once he found out that he was my boyfriend. I kept it a secret from my dad and sisters for about two years. I knew for a fact that dad wouldn't approve and my sisters were such mother hens that I just didn't want to deal with the drama.

_**Flashback: Four Years Ago**_

"I can't believe you've been dating him for almost six months and I have to meet him," complained my oldest sister.

"Well, it's been more like two years. Now, before you get mad, you have to understand what it's like having a crazy man as your father and having four older, over protective sisters." I was pretty sure that if we weren't on the phone, Abby would have leaned over and slapped me upside the head. Of course she knew what it was like having a crazy father and, truth be told, she was the worst of the over protective sisters. She had to be. She was the oldest of the six of us and was like a surrogate mother to her five younger sisters. Our mom had passed away when I was a toddler. And Abby, being almost ten years older than me, stepped into the mother role fairly early.

"Why didn't you call me," Abby asked. She sounded hurt. I loved my oldest sister but there is no way she would have approved of Randy.

"I don't know," I replied. "Maybe because I don't think you'll like him".

"If you like him enough to hide him for two years to save him from meeting this crazy family, you must really like him. I am willing to give him a chance. What time does your flight get in?"

We finished up our phone call with my promise to call her and soon as we landed. I turned and looked at Randy who had been sitting in chair listening to my side of the phone conversation. He didn't look pleased. "You really lied and said we had only been together for six months?" he asked. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, Randy. I'm just a little nervous about you meeting my family. They aren't exactly what I would call 'normal'. My dad, you know, is absolutely fucking crazy. I've seen my sisters' boyfriends go through hell when they finally met him. He's way too protective. Did you know he tried talking my sister Abby out of her wedding everyday up until the pastor asked who was giving her away? He made his life a living hell. Then, there are my sisters. You know Kait. She's not the problem. It's Abby, Miranda, Kirsten and Amanda who I need to worry about. They're just as crazy as the old man is…."

I suddenly stop talking because Randy is up and out of the chair with his arms around my waist and his lips on mine, kissing me in the only way he knows how—breathtakingly. It's really the only way to shut me up sometimes. "Don't worry about it. I don't care if your family is crazy. I've already met your dad and he thinks I'm an ass. And, you're right, he really is crazy. But we'll manage. As for your sisters, I'm not worried about them either. I haven't met a woman yet who could resist the Orton charm." He gives me that smirk and leans in to kiss me again and suddenly I forget everything we were talking about.

He slowly backs me up towards the bed. My heart starts beating faster. I love this man and if he's not worried about meeting my family, I won't be worried either.

_**Later that week in Austin, TX**_

I can't believe this is happening. Why do my sisters have to be such weirdos? Randy is sitting at the kitchen table with my three oldest sisters. They've been playing 20 questions with him for over an hour. Abby is the worst, questioning everything he has ever done in his life. Miranda has pretty much demanded to know his intentions with me and why she hasn't met him yet. Amanda has been trying to determine if he is a terrorist. Randy seems to be taking all the questions fairly well, every once in a while he looks over to me for help. I'm in no position to help him though. My stepmom Debra and sister Kirsten have me cornered and are trying to drag the details of our sex life out of me. Kait is nowhere to be found. Last time I saw her she was trying to calm dad down by pouring beer down his throat. Just what dad needs—booze.

You've just got to love Thanksgiving with the Austin family.

_**End of flashback**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We made it our hotel in Milwaukee. We barely got in the door and set our luggage down when Ted and Cody started knocking on the door. I opened the door and saw Ted standing there; well actually, it looked more like he was hanging onto the door frame for support. He had that dumb look on his face again. "Um, hi Jessalinn. Can Randy come out to play?" Behind him Cody starts laughing hysterically and I notice that there's a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand. Oh, what fun! They've already been drinking and it's only four in the afternoon. I move aside so they can come in. Ted plops his butt down on our bed and Cody comes in and stumbles onto the couch.

"Dude! Let's go get some beers," Cody yells at Randy. I look over to Randy to see what he thinks. If he goes out drinking with Ted and Cody that means that he won't be back until at least midnight. That means I could go sneak off somewhere dark and quiet with Mike…..Would you listen to me? I feel like such a bad girlfriend—planning secret rendezvous with my secret lover. Who was I kidding, I was a bad girlfriend. I didn't deserve someone like Randy.

I mean, just look at him. He was perfect. He was handsome and he treated me so well. He wanted to marry me one day, plus he put up with my crazy family. I have it all, but I'm willing to risk it all just for a few hours with Mike. Maybe I'm just crazy like my sisters.

Randy asks what I have planned for tonight. I think quickly and make my decision.

"Just going to call Kait and see what she is doing." God, this lying this was easy. Cody gives me a strange look because he remembers Kait telling him that she was going out with some of the divas tonight bar hopping. But he could be wrong; he did just do a couple shots of Jack on the elevator on the way here.

"Do you mind if I go out with the boys," Randy asks. I assure him that I will find something to occupy my time tonight and that he deserves a night out with the boys.

"You're the best," he says as he gives me a soft kiss of the lips. And with that, the boys are out the door already hooting and hollering. The city of Milwaukee is in for a treat tonight—drunken over-grown boys with energy and money to burn.

I wait a few minutes to make sure Randy isn't coming back to the hotel room in case he had forgotten something. I call my sister Kait to see what she is up to. I find out that Kait is headed off to a bar downtown somewhere with some of the other RAW divas and that I should make my way over there. Before I can even ask, she said that Cody and the guys were headed off to a different bar so I didn't need to worry about running into Randy if I was planning on seeing Mike tonight. My sister is truly an evil genius—she knows all about the evil things that I plan on doing before I even think of them myself.

Kait doesn't officially 'approve' of what I'm doing with Mike, but she seems to be ok with it. I made her take my secret to the grave and to never let Cody in on it. He would run back to Randy and tell him everything and then my life would be ruined.

I text Mike to find out where he is.

Me: Where are you? I want to see you…

Mike: Hilton room 870

Me: I'm on my way

Mike: How long do you have?

Me: Midnight….

I should have known that Mike would find out what hotel I was staying in so it would be easier for us to see each other. I finally reach the eighth floor and make my way to room 870. Mike must have been waiting by the door because I barely knock and the door is open and he grabs my hand to pull me inside his room. He doesn't even say hello, just starts kissing me. I let him back me up against the door and he starts unbuttoning my shirt. "I missed you so much," he whispers as he helps me out of my shirt and throws it onto the floor. He starts kissing my chest as his fingers fumble with the hooks on my bra. He whispers, "You have no idea how much I missed you." The next thing I know, my shoes are off and my jeans are on the floor and he's pushing me towards the bed.

There is something different about Mike tonight but I can't quite place what it is. Usually when we get together we have a few drinks first, we tease each other or make out for a little bit, so this newfound urgency is a little weird for me. And I'm not sure you could even call it love making, it's more like Mike is trying to get all of his sexual frustrations out on me. He finishes with a big finale like he always does and as we lay there together enjoying the afterglow, I notice that's rubbing the small tattoo on my hip. It's a small tattoo that no one ever sees unless I'm almost naked. Mike looks kind of sad while he runs his fingers over it and I know why—it's the letters RKO…

_**Flashback: Three years ago**_

"Are you sure about this," Randy asks me. "I know you love me and I'm flattered that you would do this to show your love, but I want to make sure that you really want this….it's permanent, baby." Randy and I are in a tattoo shop in Denver. I've decided to show my love for Randy that I'm going to get a tattoo for him in a very special place that only he would see.

We had been dating for three years at this point and I was beyond smitten with him. This man was going to be my life. It didn't matter that people looked at us funny when they found that we were a couple. It didn't matter that my dad never calls him by his name and only refers to him as douche bag. One of my nephews actually started calling him Uncle Douche Bag because that's he ever heard grandpa call him. While, it was cute because he is only 3, it still didn't change the fact that I really did love Randy. I loved him enough to get a special tattoo for him.

"Well, did you make up your mind," the tattoo artist asks. I assure him and Randy for the 100th time, that yep, I wanted this tattoo. I hand over the consent papers to the tattoo guy.

Ten minutes later I have RKO and two little stars on my right hip. It hurt like a bitch, but it was well worth it. I've made a huge commitment together today as I check out my new accessory in the mirror. I love this man so much and I make a silent promise to myself that I will marry this man one day.

Randy pays the man and we leave the shop and head back to the hotel so he can rub some lotion on my tattoo…

_**End of flashback**_

"What are you thinking about," I ask Mike. He is still absent-mindedly running his fingers over my tattoo.

"Nothing," he says and gets off the bed and starts putting his boxers and jeans back on.

"Did I do something wrong?" He doesn't say anything as he sits down in the chair. "Mike, I asked you a question, is something wrong?" I get off the bed and put my jeans and tank top back on. I can't find my bra right now. I walk over and sit on the floor in front of Mike on knees. "Hey, what's the matter? Usually by now you're raring to go for round two." I try to make him at least smile at me, he looks really upset.

"This is getting hard, Linn," he says. "How long is this going to go on? I know when we started doing this that you had a boyfriend and that you were lonely, but now it's been like almost a year and I thought you would have broken up with him by now or he would have found out and we could have been together. But no. You're still with that asshole and I'm getting sloppy seconds.

I don't know what to say to Mike. It's very true that this secret isn't fair to him. "I'm sorry," I whisper. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"You know what I want you to say Jessalinn, I want you to say that you're going to find Randy right now and tell him what's up. I want you to break up with him so that you and me can be together. Shit, Linn. I really like you. But there isn't exactly too much that I can do about it when you have a boyfriend, maybe this whole "thing" was a mistake." By this time I can tell that he is really upset, but I'm surprised that he isn't raising his voice.

"Mike, to be honest with you, I don't know if I can break up with Randy. We've been together for so long, that I'm not sure I would know what to do without him."

"Well, maybe you need some help telling him then. I'd be glad to give Mr. Orton a call and let him know where his "loving and faithful" girlfriend of six years is right now. On her knees in front of another man who just got done fucking her."

"You wouldn't! Mike, think about what you're saying!"

"Wouldn't I?" he asks with a cold look in his eyes." Are you sure about that?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

This can't be happening. Mike can't be serious. He wouldn't tell Randy, he can't tell Randy. If he did, it would ruin my entire life. Everything that Randy and I have built together would be gone. Randy. Oh my god, what would this do to Randy if he found out. He would be devastated. But more importantly, he would be pissed. Everyone would know my secret and know what a horrible person I was. I have to make sure Mike keeps his big mouth shut.

I stand up and look down at Mike. He has a sick little smile on his face. "You don't think I'm serious, do you," he says as he sneers at me. He stands up and now it's his turn to look down at me. "I'll tell him, sweetheart." I hate the way he just called me sweetheart, there's nothing sweet about it. His says the word with contempt.

"Why now, why are you acting like this now, Mike?" I ask. He doesn't say anything, just walks away and puts his shirt on and grabs my phone.

"Hmmm…who should I call?" He starts pushing buttons on my phone. I walk over to him and grab my phone out of his hands. I grab my hoodie and shoes.

"This is bullshit, Mike. I won't let you do this, consider me gone." I start to walk towards the door and he grabs my arm. We stand there for a minute staring at each other. I look him in the eyes and stand my ground. I try to put on my best determined face, but inside I'm scared shitless.

I don't know what to do. I know what I should have done ten months ago; I should have talked to Randy to let him know that I felt like he was neglecting me. I shouldn't have gone to the bar that night with the intention of drinking my troubles away. I should have gone home to Houston and just waited. I shouldn't have let Mike sweet talk me into bed. I should have been a faithful girlfriend and stood by my man instead of letting my urges take over me.

I break my gaze away from Mike. He is still staring at me with the same cold stare. He looks away and I take this chance to start walking towards the door. He grabs my arm again and pushes me against the wall. He starts kissing my neck and I try to push him away but he's too strong. He pushes me against the wall harder and my head hits the wall. His mouth is by my ear now. "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you. Never walk away from me when I'm talking to you." He gives me a soft kiss on the lips. "Let's go get a beer." He walks over to his suitcase and pulls out a clean shirt and puts it on.

Wait a minute, what the hell is going on? He just threatened me and now he wants to go out and have a beer? What is going on? I'm so confused and don't know what to do so I just nod and sit on the edge of the bed and wait for him to get ready.

We stop at my room so I can fix my hair and redo my makeup. I can't go out looking like a wild woman who just had sex in case we run into someone that we know. Mike is sitting on mine and Randy's bed when I come out of the bathroom.

We take two cars to the bar. Whenever we meet up we drive separate so no one gets suspicious and thinks that we came together on purpose. It doesn't really matter though, because we only go to dive bars where it's dark.

I pay the cab fare and walk into the bar. Mike is already sitting at the bar with two empty beer bottles next to him and he's drinking a third. Damn. He's either really fast or still upset with me from earlier.

I sit down and order a Coors light. Mike pays for it before I can pull some money out of my pocket. My phone goes off with a text message and since Mike isn't paying attention to me, I check it. It's Kait.

Kait: Where you at?

Me: Some bar out in the boondocks. Why?

Kait: give me the name; I need to see you darling dear

Good lord, she's drunk. She only calls me darling dear when she's drunk.

Me: I think it's called Johnny's

Kait: I'll see u in a few kloveubye

"Who was that," Mike asks.

"It speaks!" I laugh. He doesn't think that's funny as he gives me a cold look. "It was Kait," I said. "She's on her way up here."

"By herself?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask."

He pulls my barstool closer and puts his arm around me and pulls me closer to him. "I'm sorry," he says. "This whole secret thing is starting to get to me. I would never hurt you, you know that right?"

I don't really say anything. I'm just glad that he's talking to me again. I can't let him get so pissed off and frustrated that he does something stupid and tells our secret. It would kill Randy and ruin my life

Kait makes her grand appearance about twenty minutes later. She must have ditched the other divas somewhere because she's by herself. She doesn't see us yet, but Mike still pulls his barstool away from me. He knows that Kait knows but still doesn't want her to see us sitting so close together.

She makes her way to the bar but first she stops to hit on some random guy on the way. Have I mentioned that my sister is strange?

She finally sees us and comes over and tries to jump up on the barstool. "Oh, hi," she says. She goes into a long story about how her night has been. Apparently there was a fight between the divas tonight over something but she can't quite remember what it was about. "Doesn't matter," she said. She must have just noticed that Mike was sitting on the other side of me and she gives me a grin. Then she stops grinning and pulls me closer to her. 'Hey darling dear, just so you know, you have a hickey on your neck." She finds it extremely amusing that I'm freaking out about this. I shoot Mike the meanest glare that I can muster. He just laughs.

We move to a corner booth because I'm afraid that Kait will fall of her barstool if she doesn't sit on something sturdier. Another hour and four more beers later, we hear the door open again and I swear I almost stopped breathing because who should walk, or maybe the right word is stumble in, is none other than Cody….and then Ted…..and then John Cena…..and finally Randy. Kait is over excited to see Cody and starts whistling at him, making a scene. I, on the other hand, am not excited to see Randy because I can't be sure if he just saw me making out with Mike or not.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The guys make their way over to our booth. No one asks what Mike is doing there. Kait scoots out so Randy can sit next to me. Well, if this isn't my worst nightmare come to life, I don't know what is! Mike on one side of me, with his hand still on my thigh, and Randy on the other side of me, putting his arm around me and pulling me in for a Jack Daniels flavored kiss!

I let Randy kiss me and I feel Mike's grip on my thigh tighten. This is bad, this is so incredibly bad! Randy murmurs in my ear, "I missed you, let's get of here and go to bed, baby. I want to see your tattoo." Kait doesn't want us to leave yet so we stay for another round of drinks, not that any of guys need another one.

Mike finishes his beer and say good night to everyone and gets ready to leave. Kait, being drunk to the point of almost passing out says, "Good night, Mizzy. I'll miss ya!"

Mike says, "You're drunk."

Kait replies, "You're sexy!" And starts laughing.

Everyone says good bye to Mike and they all order another round. Another round they don't really need considering they had all been drinking since four that afternoon and it was now after midnight.

The bartender calls a cab for us. Somehow we manage to fit six people into the cab and we head back to the Hilton. We have a show tomorrow night and these guys are going to be hurting in the morning. I'm going to be hurting too, but not because of a hangover. The way Randy has been nibbling on my neck and ear tells me that I'm going to be in for some loving when we get back.

I manage to get Randy into the hotel room with some help from John. Randy stumbles over to the bed and lies down. John tries explaining to me once again how they managed to get so drunk. After a few minutes we hear Randy snoring softly.

Randy is passed out. I take his shoes off and cover him up with a blanket. I can't believe he's passed out. Well, on the plus side, if he asks where the hickey on my neck came from, I can just lie and tell him that he did it in the cab. He won't remember.

I go into the bathroom and change into my pajamas and then I crawl into bed with Randy. He doesn't even stir. I close my eyes and try to go to sleep, but all I can think about is Mike.

_**Flashback: Ten months ago**_

RAW was in Dallas that weekend. I was so close to my home in Houston, yet so far. I didn't feel like going home. My house was going to be empty and I didn't feel like being home alone that night. Randy had been suggesting for a few months that I sell my house in Houston and move my stuff into his house in St. Louis. I couldn't bring myself to do that. I worked really hard to buy that house and I loved it. One of the things that I loved the most about it was that it was all mine and no one else's. I planned on making the four hour drive to Houston the day after the show. I had some time off coming up and planned on spending it at home, with or without Randy.

I was sitting in a dive bar drowning my sorrows by myself. I was on my sixth or seventh beer so I was feeling better. Randy and I had had a spat earlier that day and he went off with his friends without me. I tried convincing Kait to come out and drink with me but she was forcing Cody to take her on a proper date for once. I will never understand that relationship.

I had just ordered another beer and was getting ready to hand the bartender my money when someone behind me said I'll get it. I turned around and there was Mike Mizanin. "Thanks," I say. "You didn't have to do that."

"No worries, I wanted to do it."

"Well, thanks," I said with a smile. My night was starting to look at little bit better. "What are we drinking to," I ask holding my beer bottle.

"How about….to the beginning of an interesting night?"

"Sounds good to me," I say, downing almost half of my beer in one shot.

"Whoa, girl. What's got you in such a mood," he asks laughing.

I start telling him the story of mine and Randy's little spat. Randy hadn't been paying much attention to me as of late, and I was starting to get a little bit bitchy about it. I understood that he was living his dream right now and that I should respect that, but still, would it kill him to remember that I'm his girlfriend and that sometimes a woman just needs to be told that she's pretty and that she actually means something to her boyfriend once in a while?

While I was telling Mike my problems he had ordered us a couple shots of Jack Daniels. Without thinking much about it, I did my shot and kept talking. Mike was either a really good listener or he knew better than to interrupt a half drunk woman who is pissed off. He ordered another shot and I downed it again without thinking much about it. I've never been much of a hard alcohol drinker, mostly just stuck to beer because drinks like whiskey tended to knock me on my ass pretty fast…..I wonder if he knew that and that's why he kept buying them for me.

I finally realized that I had been talking nonstop for about half an hour. I apologized to Mike for letting this all out on him. We actually didn't know each other very well and I was a little embarrassed to share this much information about mine and Randy's relationship with an almost complete stranger.

"No worries," he says with a smile. "Want to get out of here….we could go for a walk or something."

At this point, I'm not thinking very clearly and I'm feeling pretty good with the help of the whiskey shots so I say sure. Mike settles up with the bartender and helps me off of my barstool. We leave the bar with me holding onto Mike's arm for support.

We started walking the ten or so city blocks back towards the hotel. We were having a really good time laughing at each other's jokes. We had walked about three blocks when we passed a playground. I thought it would be the greatest thing in the world if we stopped at the playground and went down the slide! Mike thought it was a good idea too.

I went down the slide first, Mike stood at the bottom just in case he needed to catch me since he knew I was pretty drunk at this point. It's a good thing he was at the bottom because, sure enough, I went down the slide pretty fast and didn't have the balance to keep myself upright when I got to the bottom. His strong arms caught me and held me. We stood there for a minute holding onto each other when he put his arms around my waist and leaned down and kissed me on the mouth. I was shocked that he kissed me. I was even more shocked when I found myself kissing him back! He backed me up against the playground set and we kept kissing. His kisses were different from Randy's. There wasn't any sense of urgency in his kisses. He didn't grope my chest or put his hands all over my body. It was like he was only interested in kissing me.

But, wait a minute! I had a boyfriend! Someone I had been seeing for five years. I can't be doing this. I started to push Mike away and said, "I'm sorry, I can't do this." My head had cleared up a little bit and I was coherent enough to know which way my hotel was.

"Hey, wait a minute. You can't go walking off in the dark!" I heard Mike call to me, but I just kept walking. I can't believe this happened. I kissed another man who wasn't my boyfriend…and I liked it….

_**End of flashback**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I barely slept that night. I kept thinking about Mike and Randy. Randy and Mike. I was going to have to choose eventually. I mean, this couldn't keep going forever. I had to do the right thing and break up with one of them. But, who?

I was getting dressed in the bathroom when Randy finally started to stir. I could hear him mumbling about his head hurting and how he was never going anywhere with Cena, Teddy, and Cody ever again.

I walked out of the bathroom with some aspirin and a glass of water. He was sitting on the bed holding my phone in his hands.

"Why is Mike Mizanin texting you so early in the morning? In fact, why is he texting you at all?"

"I don't know. Must be work related." I mumbled, hoping he would drop the subject.

"Oh. What did you forget?"

"What do you mean?"

"His text said you forgot something and he'd return it to you on Monday."

"Weird. I have no idea."

I quickly thought back to what I have possibly forgotten when I saw Mike last night. My self-respect? I lost that a long time ago.

It was getting close to check out time and we to start packing. Randy was in a foul mood because of his massive hangover and I was nervous and jumpy. We made a fine pair. We checked out of hotel and loaded our suitcases into the rental car. The next show was close enough to drive. Which was ok with me, I hated to fly, but still, that meant I had to spend 4 hours in the car alone with Randy and he was crabby.

Randy was concentrating on driving when my phone went off. It was Mike.

Mike: Why didn't you text me back this morning?

Me: Why are you texting me at all? You know I spent the night with R. Are you trying to get me into trouble?

Mike: I don't really care about you and R anymore. I have something of yours and I think u might want it back.

Me: What do you have of mine?

Mike: It's a secret.

Me: I hate when u play these games!

"Who are you texting?" Randy asked, clearly annoyed that I was more interested in texting than making conversation with him.

"Just my sister." Damn. I was getting really good at this lying thing.

Mike: I'm tired of secrets, babe. I think it's time to let R in on the biggest secret ever.

Me: Please don't. You're making this hard on me.

Mike: How do you think I feel knowing that you two are still together after what me and you do?

Me I'm sorry. Maybe we should break it off then.

Mike: No

Me: I wasn't asking you. I was telling you that I am done.

Mike: You will never be done with me. We are good together.

Me: Good bye, Mikey

I shut my phone off, stuck it back in my purse and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Randy asked.

"Nothing. I'm just tired of sitting in the car. Are we almost there?"

"Few more minutes."

As we pulled up into the hotel parking lot, I noticed him right away. He was sitting on the trunk of his rental car talking to Kait. Kait looked pissed. She saw us pull up and walked over to our car, with a hung-over Cody following her.

She put her arm around me and whispered, "We need to talk. Now."

As she dragged me away to talk to her, I heard Randy say to Cody, "What could they possibly need to talk about? They were texting each other the whole way here! I will never understand them two."

Cody looked at Randy with a confused look on his face. "What are you talking about, man? Kait's phone was in her suitcase the whole ride."

"But she said she was talking to her sister….maybe it was Abby or another sister."

"She doesn't text the other sisters."

"It had to be. Why would she lie to me? Shit. What if it was Miz? He was texting her this morning."

"That's crazy, Randy. They don't even know each other that well."

Randy thought about the situation for a minute. He was kind of slow sometimes, but smart enough to put two and two together if he had the chance.

Randy looked at Cody again. "Did Kait mention if Linn was with her last night?"

Cody should have kept his mouth shut. He had a hard time lying to Randy.

"Well…I don't know. I was with you last night. Remember?"

"Yeah. Hey, do you remember Miz being at the bar last night when we hooked up with the girls? Wonder what he was doing there. He usually doesn't hang around them."

Randy still couldn't put two and two together. But he was getting close.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I was waiting for Randy in the lobby with the room keys when he finally came in with Cody. Kait had just got done relaying the message from Mike. I was in big trouble. This was getting to be too much. I was tired. Tired of having to lie to Randy about Mike. Tired of Mike telling me to leave Randy. Tired of Kait looking at me like she didn't know me anymore. Tired of being on the road all of the time. Tired of Randy pressuring me to settle down for good with him.

I was so deep in her thoughts, that I didn't notice Randy standing next to me staring with a concerned look on his face.

"You don't look so good. Are you feeling all right" he asked.

I was about to answer him and tell him everything was fine when I noticed Mike walking through the lobby. He was looking right at us. He had that same sick smile he had on his face last night when he threatened to call Randy and tell him everything. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach.

"I don't feel so hot. Can we go to the room and lay down?" I put my arm around his waist and laid my head on his chest.

He looked at me with concern and sighed. He knew I was pushing myself to my limits lately and he worried about me some days. Some days he thought I was taking on too much. He had told me over and over again that if I would just marry him then I could stay at home and take a consulting job without having to travel almost every week. But I am too stubborn to listen to him.

Randy knew that something else was wrong with me lately too but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. We unlocked their room door and walked in. Another generic hotel room in another generic city. He was putting our suitcases away while I was in the bathroom. I came out wearing my track pants and tank top with my hair thrown up in a messy ponytail.

I climbed into the bed and lay on my side. He took his shoes off and lay on the bed behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist

"I love you," he whispered into my ear. I heard him but didn't say it back. I couldn't. I couldn't because I honestly didn't know if I loved him anymore. I just squeezed his hand and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

_**Later that night**_

I was getting ready to go out to dinner with Randy, Kait and Cody when there was a knock on the door. Randy was in the shower so I went to answer the door. I wished I hadn't. Mike was standing there when I opened the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I came to see you, duh", he said as he pulled me out in the hall by my arm.

"What do you think," he cut me off with a deep kiss that left my head spinning.

"He can't make your head spin like that, can he," he sneered at me.

"You can't be here right now, Mike. My boyfriend is in the shower; he could come out here and see you."

"I don't care, Linn. I just don't give a damn anymore. He needs to know and when the time is right, I'm going to tell him, and then you can finally dump his boring ass and be with me." He gave me another hard kiss and walked away, not caring who might have seen him kiss me.

I shook my head and fought the tears that were threatening to fall down my cheeks. I was getting ready to turn around and head back into the room, when I noticed someone who had witnessed my little situation with Mike.

John Cena.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I couldn't believe how stupid I could be sometimes. Why did I let Mike pull me out into the hallway? Why did I let him kiss me like that? Why didn't I break it off with one of them months ago?

"Are you ok, baby?" Randy asked as he came out of the bathroom. "You don't look so good…"

"I'm fine. Just fine. Are you almost ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me get dressed and we can go."

"Linn, I know why you're acting so funny lately. Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked as he sat down in the chair.

Shit, shit, shit shit! Did he know? How did he know? Did Cody tell him? How did Cody know?

"No, I don't think so…..I love you?"

He chuckled, "I know that…..do you want to share some news with me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Randy."

He stood up and put his hand on my stomach. "Baby, I know why you're acting funny, you're pregnant right?"

I looked at him like he had just asked me to jump off a bridge with him. What? Pregnant?

"Um. No. I am not pregnant. Why would you even think that?"

"Oh…Well, I just thought that maybe you were with the way you have been acting lately. Sorry."

He looked so disappointed that I just had to give him a hug. He pulled me closer and kissed me on the top of the head.

"Someday," he said.

I pulled away without saying anything and went to put on my shoes when my phone went off with a text message.

I almost cried when I read the message from Kait.

Kait: He came to my room and wanted me to tell you that tomorrow is the night. What is he talking about?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I made it through dinner and drinks with Randy, Kait and Cody. Just barely. I jumped out of my chair every time my phone went off with a message alert. It was never Mike. It was either one of her sisters, stepmom or Stephanie. Every time my phone went off, I gave Kait a look that I'm sure made her want to slap me upside the head and tell me what an idiot I had been the last ten months.

It was close to midnight when we got back to our room. Randy had had too many whiskey cokes to notice the envelope taped to the door. He ignored it and went in the room, stripped down to his boxers and passed out on the bed. He was tired, apparently.

I took the note off of the door, looking up and down the hallway to see if anyone was waiting around waiting for me to open the note. I didn't see anyone, and closed the door behind me.

"Randy"…I called to him as I slipped the envelope into my pocket. "Randy?" I walked further into the room and noticed that he had already passed out.

With trembling hands, I opened the envelope and read the note. Silent tears started streaming down my face. I read the note again:

_**Baby,**_

_**I gave you ten months' worth of chances to tell him. I thought by now you would have told him and we could be together. I guess I will have to tell him since you're too scared.**_

_**I didn't plan on falling in love with you. That's right, I LOVE YOU. I don't care who knows it. I think about you all day and all night. I need you to be with me.**_

_**We both know you're not happy with him. You tell me every time you come to me. I stopped coming to you a long time ago. You came to me. This is all on you.**_

_**I know you're going to be mad when I tell him, and you'll probably try to stop me, which is why you won't know when I do it. **_

_**Secrets suck, huh?**_

_**XO **_

_**Mike**_

I cursed myself silently for starting my fling with Mike. I cursed myself for staying with Randy even though I didn't think I loved him anymore. I cursed myself for taking the interview with the WWE when Vince called me. I should have stayed in Houston and worked for that firm that I had first interviewed with. I should have listened to dad when he told me to stop dating Randy and settle down with a nice Texas boy. I should have listed to Abby and Kait when they told me that I was playing with fire by stringing two men along.

It was too late for should haves and could haves. Mike was right. This was all on me. I looked at Randy snoring away peacefully in our bed and made my decision. I grabbed my phone charger and laptop; packed my clothes and left Randy a note saying that I was staying with my sister for the night.

I haven't smoked in a long time. I was outside the hotel by the rental car, fumbling with my lighter when suddenly a lighter flashed in front of me and lit my cigarette. It was dark out, well after one in the morning, but I could tell who it was. I would know that bulky figure anywhere. It was John.

John. Who had witnessed mine and Mike's kiss earlier that night. I mumbled thanks and took a long drag off of my cigarette.

"What are you doing out here so late, John?"

"Can't seem to wind down for the night, you know? I saw you head outside with your suitcase and thought that you might be headed somewhere, but I didn't see Randy with you. Did you guys have a fight?"

"No, nothing like that. Just had to get away for a little bit. He snores." I forced a laugh, trying to make John think that I was joking around. He wasn't buying it.

"All right, Linn. I ain't gonna beat around the bush anymore. I saw you and Mike sucking face tonight. Then I saw you and Randy sucking face at the bar. What's going on?"

I threw my cigarette butt on the ground and smiled." John, we've known each other for how long now? Six years? Do you really think I would cheat on Randy with someone like Mike Mizanin? Come on now, Johnny."

"Dude. Seriously, I saw you making out with Mike."

"How do you know it was me? It could have been Kait."

"Um….because it was right outside of you and Randy's room and Kait was with Cody. I know, because I saw her practically raping him in the lobby". He shuddered. "It was kind of a turn on, but mostly disturbing. Now, come on. You and Randy are both my friends, you can tell me what's up."

"Nothing is up, John, that's the thing. Nothing. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to head back in and get some sleep. We're on tomorrow night, and I need to prepare."

John shook his head and watched me walk away. He called after me. "Baby, I don't know what's going on, but if you break up with both of them, you can always call me!"

I knew Kait would be pissed if I came knocking on her door at one in the morning, but where else could I go? Maybe she was in a good mood and still awake if she got what she wanted from Cody.

Cody opened the door and let me in.

"For God's sake, man. Put some pants on!" I mumbled as I walked past Cody.

"Kait, can I stay here with you tonight?

Kait hesitated for a second. She looked at me. I was her best friend and obviously in need of someone to talk to, and then she looked at her boyfriend, who still hadn't put any pants on, even though they had company.

"Cody, get out. Linn's sleeping here tonight."

"What? This is my hotel room, Kait. Why do I have to leave? Can't she sleep in the chair?" Cody was pouting. "Where am I supposed to go?" Now he was whining.

"I don't care. Go sleep in Randy's room."

Realizing that he wasn't going to win this fight with his girlfriend, he grabbed his pillow and phone and started walking out the door.

"Put some pants on!" We both yelled after him. He grabbed his pants, gave us a pouty look and shut the door behind him.

"Ok, he's gone. Tell me everything."

I looked at her and promptly burst out bawling. "Where do I start?"

"At the beginning."

I took a deep breath and let it all out. Not leaving out one steamy detail.

Two hours later we made a backup plan in case Mike went through with his plan tomorrow night. We decided that I would spend the day with Kait and avoid both Randy and Mike. Kait would help me through tomorrow night, and then I would go to Vince and request time off to go home.

_**Monday Night RAW**_

The crowd was electric tonight. Everyone was on their A game tonight. It was a good show so far. I had managed to avoid Mike all day and was feeling pretty good about that. Randy, on the other hand, had sought me out early in the morning, demanding to know why when he woke up, instead of his beautiful girlfriend lying next to him in bed, Cody was next to him. Cody was sporting a black eye tonight, courtesy of Randy.

I was in my office watching Randy's match on the monitor against John Cena. Kait was sitting next to me trying to convince her that she shouldn't have to defend her Diva's title against Beth Phoenix tonight. Beth might squash her. I wasn't listening; I was too busy watching Randy dominate in the match.

The bell rang and the referee raised Randy's hand in victory. The crowd was booing because Cena lost and Randy's music started playing.

Then the unexpected happened. Randy's music stopped and the crowd heard:

**Awesome….**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Linn! You need to breath!" Kait was shouting at me.

This couldn't be happening! I knew Mike was going to do it, but I didn't think he was going to do it at work! And I really didn't think that he was going to do it on national TV!

This was bad. So very, very, very bad. I took off out of my office and headed towards the ramp.

_**Out in the ring (Third person POV)**_

Randy's celebration was cut short by the Miz. What the hell was he doing out here?

"Randy, Randy, Randy. How's it going buddy?"

Mike was feeling cocky tonight. He was going to tell Randy the secret his loving girlfriend had been hiding from him all these months tonight. And he was going to enjoy it. It might hurt Linn, but she would get over it once she realized what a douche Randy was, and then they could be together.

"What do you want, Miz? You've got no reason to be out here."

"Oh, Randy. I think I do. I know something that you don't know."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The words are hard to find, so I brought pictures and a little something to show you."

Randy was really confused. What the hell did he know?

Linn stood behind the curtain, peeking out and watching the two men talk in the ring. This was so bad. "Get ready to hit my music when I tell you to," she told the sound tech.

"Randy, how long have you and Jessalinn Austin been dating?"

"Almost six years. Why do you care?"

"Six years, wow that's a long time. Why aren't you guys married yet?"

"It's not any of your business, but she isn't ready to settle down yet. Why do you care?"

"Oh, Randy, I care. I care a lot."

Mike was in an especially cocky mood tonight and was enjoying the confusion, which would soon turn to anger, on Randy's face.

"Have you noticed your girlfriend acting funny lately? Maybe not acting as lovey dovey as she used to be?"

"Cut the crap, Miz. What do you want?"

"Man, you get pissy quick. I got something I want to show you."

Mike points to the Titon-tron. On the screen flashed a picture of Mike and Jessalinn holding hands in front of her house in Houston.

Randy didn't see what the big deal was until he saw that they were holding hands. The screen flashed to another picture, this time they were on her couch with Mike's arm around her shoulders and they were both smiling. Another picture on the screen, this one of them kissing in a bar. Randy was starting to get pissed. The pieces of the puzzle were starting to fall into place. The crowd was quiet and confused as another picture of his girlfriend and Mike flashed on the screen. This one had him kissing her while her legs were wrapped around his waist. Another picture, this one put Randy over the edge. It was Mike's face next to her tattoo. Her RKO tattoo on her hip. Mike's tongue was licking the skin around it.

Randy lost it. He jumped out of the ring and started stalking Mike. Mike stood there, with his hands out, making Randy stop.

"Oh, wait. There's more, buddy! You didn't think all I had was pictures did you? Any fool could have photo shopped those, I didn't, they're the real deal, but I have something else you might be interested in."

Linn had heard enough. "Hit my music," she yelled at the sound tech.

_**Now, the party don't start til I walk in…..**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Both men stopped talking as they heard her music start. She was coming down to defend herself. Surely, she couldn't be cheating on him, Randy thought. She loves me. I know she does.

Mike was thinking, shit, she looks pissed. She's hot when she's pissed.

Jessalinn didn't bother to grab a microphone. This wasn't anyone's business but hers, Randy's and Mike's.

Jessalinn: What the hell are you doing, Mike? I should fire you right now!

Mike: But you won't.

He was right. She wouldn't fire him.

Randy: What is talking about, Linn? Why are you making out with him in those pictures? What the hell is going on? How long has this been going on?

Randy shot the questions at her faster than she could answer.

Jessalinn just stood there with tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. She couldn't speak. Mike started to feel bad about what he was doing to her, but he started this, and he had to finish it. It would be over soon.

Miz: Let me answer those questions for you. We're talking about the fact for the past ten months, Linn has been cheating on you. With me. Did I say that slow enough for you to understand?

Randy turned and looked at her. He didn't need to say the words. Why would you do this to me? Don't I mean anything to you?

Miz: Now, now, Randall. While I enjoy the pain this is causing you, I have one more thing to show you before you start bawling.

Mike opened his Money in the Bank briefcase and then closed it.

Miz: Hey, do you remember last Saturday night, when you went out drinking with the guys and she stayed in the hotel room? And then at the end of the night, you guys came to the bar and saw me sitting with Linn and Kait? Guess what me and Linn were doing that night?

Mike was laughing at Randy's expression, clearly enjoying the emotional pain he was inflicting on Randy.

Randy: You son of a bitch…..How could you do this to me, Linn? I loved you so much. I would have given you anything you wanted….But to cheat on me? And with this jerk off? How could you?

Jessalinn still couldn't say anything. She knew what she was doing with Mike was wrong, but she didn't realize until right then, how wrong it really was. She felt Kait's arm around her shoulder, not even sure when she got there. Everything was so fuzzy all of the sudden.

Miz: So, you might be wondering what we were doing. I could draw you a picture, but this is a PG show.

Mike opened his briefcase and took out her red lace bra that she had left in his hotel room on Satruday.

Miz: Look familiar, Randal?

Mike barely got the words out, when Randy punched him the face. Mike rubbed his face and stood back up to face the man that was trembling with anger.

He walked over and put his arm around Linn and kissed her on the cheek.

The crowd started booing Mike and Jessalinn as they started to walk away. Randy couldn't believe this was happening to him. He knew something had been wrong, but he didn't take the time to figure it out.

As he watched his life walk away with Mike, he knew that she had made her decision. They were over. He vowed right then and there that he would get her back and Mike Mizanin would regret ever stepping foot into the WWE. She would pay too. She would regret hurting him like this. She would pay dearly.

To be continued…..


	13. Note

Author's Note

This was my very first story. Over a year later, I went back and read it and realized that I never used proper grammar, punctuation, and the point of view skipped all over the place! I apologize to the grammar gods !

So I've gone back and redone the punctuation and everything else to appease the grammar gods. This story is the first of the Jessalinn Austin series that I've been writing. The sequels to this story are "Decisions Often Come With Consequences" and my current story "Living With Your Decisions"

Read, review and enjoy!


End file.
